My Life Would Suck Without You
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Quatro amigos. Dois destinos. Alto conteúdo Yaoi e linguagem inapropriada. Wimber de Morcego; Pharaó de Esfinge; Miles de Elfo e Flégias de Lycaon.


**My Life Would Suck Without You** _(by Mistress Alice)_

Abriu a porta, entrando teatralmente, enquanto seus olhos me procuravam. O sorriso aumentou de forma vitoriosa ao perceber que eu estava na cama, relaxado e apenas vestindo uma cueca.

Comecei a rir depois de observá-lo entrar em meu quarto com o sorriso anormalmente malicioso. E eu sabia no que daria. Eram apenas oito da noite, mas aquela noite iria ser bem longa, porque, com ele não existia o termo e ação de "rapidinha"... E como sempre, eu iria me deliciar nisso, e não me preocuparia com o sono que deveria vir.

Espreguicei-me felinamente na cama, procurando pelo meu amante. Lado vazio e bagunçado. Percebi que estava um pouco úmido também, tudo foi tão intenso que suar foi uma das melhores formas de expressar o quanto nos amamos naquela noite.

Assim, levantei-me da cama, tirando o lençol que me cobria na cintura e fui até o banheiro fazer minha _toilet _matinal. Eu não me sentia preocupado com a ausência do meu vampiro, pois ele sempre faz isso, na tentativa de me seduzir.

Depois, desci do andar do meu quarto e fui para a cozinha, atrás de um café da manhã bem reforçado, já que eu me sentia sem energia para o treino que viria dali à uma hora. É gratificante perceber que as minhas aulas de musculação têm dado resultado... Bom, peguei uma maçã na cesta de frutas em cima da bancada para começar (gordo!) e encostei-me no mesmo lugar, começando a comê-la.

Fiquei pensando, como sempre fazia, sobre a noite anterior. Confesso que me senti quente ao relembrar alguns fatos, estávamos em uma sintonia perfeita de forma especial ontem, não sei explicar a mim. E nisso, eu ainda comia a maçã de forma devagar e quase sensual. Quando percebi a malícia na minha ação, disfarcei com receio de alguém entrar na cozinha e me ver daquela forma, porque eu sei o que é ser pego desprevenido quando se está perdido em pensamentos, enfim, em momento íntimo.

Quase mordi um de meus dedos quando virei o rosto para ver a sombra entrando ali. Fiquei um pouco frustrado quando me dei conta de que não era o meu vampiro erótico.

-Bom dia, cara. – Esfregou os olhos, acho que tentando me enxergar melhor.

-Bom dia, Miles. – Respondi, distraído novamente. – Você está com uma cara de quem lamenta muito ter acordado.

-Com certeza. A porra do meu treino tem horário dobrado hoje. Teórico e prático. – Percebi que ele fez uma cara bem feia, um pouco perdido ali na cozinha.

-Sua noite não foi tão boa, não é? – Olhei para ele e dei uma risadinha, achando cômico aquele mau humor matinal.

-Não. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, com uma cara feia ainda maior. Porém, vi que Miles olhou para o chão. – Você passou bem, não é? Eu estava voltando para o meu quarto e vi o Wimber entrando no seu quarto.

-Ah, sim. Isso. – Me perdi em pensamentos e dei uma risada discreta, mas divertida.

Nisso, rolou um silêncio ali, e só depois de quase minutos eu percebi, quebrando.

-Não é a primeira vez que ele me surpreende assim. Entra, faz e vai embora. – Ri, descontraindo o clima, que eu senti que ficou tenso, mas não compreendi por que.

-Típico dele. – Ele me acompanhou na risada, mas de forma bem mais breve.

Afastei-me da bancada, terminando a minha maçã e fui até um lixinho que havia em cima da pia, e nesse pequeno caminho, esbarrei no loiro que me fazia companhia ali.

-Desculpa... – Falei, na maior cara-de-pau. Admito.

-Sem... Problemas... – Ele respondeu, mas olhando para mim de cima a baixo. Só espero que ele goste do que vê.

-Seu treino é agora...? – Mudei de assunto, não tendo certeza se o outro gostaria de permanecer com o conteúdo sexual do momento.

-Sim. – Suspirou de forma frustrada pelo que percebi e o segui com os olhos, enquanto ia até a geladeira pegar alguma coisa.

-Ah! Escute, ocorreu-me agora... A noite passada você não ficou com o Flégias? Que ficou se gabando o dia todo ontem... – Ah, Zeus! Agia como o único macho do mundo.

De repente, ele me olhou. E eu entendi que fazia pouco caso da minha pergunta.

-Aquele idiota resolveu ir à balada.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Idiota? Tá, agora eu fiquei o dobro confuso.

-... Vocês brigaram? –Arrisquei. Escorpiano curioso não dá muito certo, em assuntos fora da cama.

-Não... – Ele relutou na resposta. – Sim... –Percebi um ar sincero dessa vez.

Depois de alguns minutos com a porta da geladeira aberta, ele veio até a minha direção com um pote de iogurte nas mãos. Ao chegar perto de mim, buscou uma colher na gaveta de talheres e fechou-a, sem educação nenhuma. Essa atitude me fez erguer as duas sobrancelhas, não entendida que raiva toda era aquela.

-Falei para ele... – Continuou. Ainda bem que eu não interrompi. -... Para, depois do jantar, vir para o meu quarto. Falei que queria companhia, ao menos até eu pegar no sono. Daí ele soltou que não estava a fim de ficar no castelo, sem fazer _nada. _Nada, Pharaó. – Olhou-me com fúria, tanto que eu quase sentei na bancada de susto.

-Miles... – Resolvi me meter, pois se ele continuasse, acho que me deceparia com a colher. – Não precisa ficar preocupado com isso... Assim, pensa que ele quis dançar, ouvir música, se divertir um pouco... Se você tivesse id- Fui interrompido, com a mesma fúria.

-Ele não me convidou!

O que está havendo com esses caras? Por Hades!

-Ah... – Fitava a colher com o mesmo medo de quando estou perante Hades.

Nisso, ele começou a comer freneticamente. E eu fui ficando cada vez mais aterrorizado. – Sabe... Eu sempre o convido... Como faço com o Wimber... E com você... No nosso grupo, jamais se deve recusar balada aos amigos! – Ele apontou o talher para mim.

Minha vida com eles poderia ser facilmente interpretada na saga de American Pie. E essa regrinha que ele citou, soou como se fosse um mandamento dos deuses. Quis rir, mas a colher estava ali, rápida entre a boca dele e o pote.

-Porque não pergunta a ele? Não é mais fácil do que ficar... Assim...? – Psicótico?

-Por favor... Né. Ele não vai responder.

-Já tentou?

-Não.

-Então! Se ele fizer corpo mole, agarre-o, sei lá.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos, e depois olhou para mim, travesso e pensativo. – Tive uma idéia melhor do que essa.

Deveria ser algo relacionado a sexo. Algumas pessoas são previsíveis.

-Você e o Wimber. – Ele apontou de novo aquela maldita colher para mim. Ele parecia carregar a Foice da Morte.

-Nós?

-Vocês vão falar com ele.

-Não é você que-

Eu fico levemente irritado quando me cortam.

-Vocês dois conseguem arrancar mais coisas dele do que eu ultimamente. Então vocês irão se virar com ele quero nem saber.

-Elfo folgado. – Fiz uma leve cara feia. Porque eu? Não pus tachinha no trono de Hades.

Ele continuou com o sorriso travesso, e agora malicioso. E aproximou-se mais de mim, roçando a boca dele na minha bochecha. – Façam isso por mim... Vai... Prometo que... A recompensa valerá o esforço...

-São... Só... – Comecei a ficar ofegante, aquela respiração quente não deixava barato nem na brisa fria que entrava pela cozinha. – sete da manhã...

-Pensei que gostasse... – Miles apoiou a mão livre dele na minha cintura, levantando levemente a minha regata, deixando seus dedos tocarem em minha pele. E involuntariamente, estremeci, e ele sentiu. -... Estava certo. Você gosta. – Se não bastasse a provocação da mão dele, senti a sua boca roçar agora em meu pescoço, e eu não consegui evitar engolir seco e segundos depois, passou a língua na mesma região, e eu só sei que fechei os olhos, muito ofegante, ainda mais pelo nervoso de alguém aparecer ali, pois pelo horário, metade do castelo apareceria, com plena certeza.

-Bom. Você que decide. – O loiro me soltou, afastando-se, me largando ali, quente novamente e com o ar faltando. O vi limpar e lavar a colher, depois de descartar o potinho de comida. – Fui, bom treino! – Me deu as costas, e saiu da cozinha.

Bufei, encostando-me na mesma bancada. E pensei que Miles estaria se dando bem mal, a partir do momento que encostou a minha pele na dele.

-No meu quarto, está bem? – Respondi, enquanto falava com o Morcego pelo celular.

-Tudo bem, tanto faz. Vamos ver se a proposta do Miles é quente mesmo.

-Se não for, ele paga... Em dobro.

Depois do meu comentário, Wimber gargalhou de forma maliciosa. – Acho que será triplo.

-Está bem, até já.

-Até, delícia. - Desliguei o aparelho, guardando no meu bolso e subi para o meu quarto, conforme combinado.

Enquanto abria a porta, Lycaon veio aproximando-se.

-Precisava falar comigo? – Falou inexpressivo.

-Definitivamente sim, entra. – Respondi, entrando primeiro, e ele veio atrás. – Wimber está vindo também.

-Nossa, precisa dele? O que eu fiz?

-Ou o que não fez...

Percebi ele olhar para mim de forma interrogativa.

-Mas...

-Espera, nós já começamos a conversar.

Ele sentou em minha cama, e eu sentei na cadeira da escrivaninha, virado para ele. E não demorou muito para Wimber adentrar o meu quarto.

-_Agora_ podemos conversar. – Concluí.

-Então, que papo é esse de fiz e não fiz?

-Miles está chateado com você, por causa da noite passada que você não o convidou para sair.

-Eu só... Não estava a fim de ficar aqui, estava entediado. – Em segundos, Wimber foi até ele e lhe deu um tapa na nuca.

-Como você pode ficar entediado se tratando _dele_? – Wimber perguntou de forma acusatória, e por um instante, _eu_ fiquei bravo com o comentário.

Flégias ficou em silêncio. E tive certeza de que havia algo errado nesse caso todo.

-Que houve? – Acabei me metendo na conversa. – Você ficou quieto de repente. – Fiquei observando-o, e o virginiano olhou de Wimber para mim.

-Posso... Contar uma coisa?

-Claro. – Wimber olhou para mim dessa vez, com o cenho franzido.

-Mas vocês não podem sonhar em contar para ele... Ainda mais por sermos íntimos.

-Fala logo, porra. – Meu morcego erótico tem a boca em uma limpeza que só eu sei.

-Como ocorre com vocês também... – Ele falou, baixando a cabeça e olhando para as próprias mãos em seu colo. -... Nós quatro somos grandes amigos e todos nós já ficamos uns com os outros... Só que... Acho que saí no prejuízo...

-Ficou grávido? – O ariano perguntou com bastante sarcasmo, visivelmente irritado da demora da resposta.

-Não, Acho que eu estou gostando dele mais do que deveria... – Ergui uma sobrancelha, não acreditando não acreditando no que eu ouvi, e ver também, porque ele corou.

-Nossa... Porque não quer admitir isso para ele? – Wimber cruzou os braços olhando-o de forma desconfiada.

-Por que irei levar um fora! – O olhou, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

Depois de algumas coisas que eu pude observar em ambos, resolvi dar a minha opinião.

-Ele ficou muito descontente por você ter se ausentado. Então não acho que ela lhe recusaria tanto.

-Pharaó, é **só** sexo.

-Não ache que ele é tão insensível assim.

-Enfim, eu não vou contar. Já que ele estranhou tanto assim, vocês sabem o que inventar para ele...

-Não, não sabemos, e você **vai** contar para ele.

-Wimber, se ele souber disso, eu mato vocês. E foi por isso que não convidei ele ontem, o que tenho sentido anda forte demais, principalmente depois da última transa.

Naquele instante, eu sorri malicioso. Até demais, e consegui ter um segundo para disfarçar. Sim, eu tive uma idéia...

-Ele não saberá, seu segredo está guardado conosco. Tudo bem? Mas se não quer que ele repare, não dê a entender que tem algo errado. Pode deixar que eu mesmo digo uma mentirinha básica para ele.

-Sério?

-Sim. – Sorri sincero, para poder deixar o outro livre, _por enquanto_.

-Pharaó!

-Wimber, para quê forçar a situação? Se ele não quer que o Miles saiba, não podemos fazer nada. Isso tem a ver só com eles... – O olhei, tentando ser convincente.

-Então... Vocês me liberam agora?

-Ok. Até depois.

-Flégias, nós vamos resolver isso e você não vai embora agora.

Fui até o ariano e o abracei por trás. – O deixe ir, não podemos fazer nada, não devemos nos meter... Compreenda, vampiro. – Lhe mordi a orelha, na tentativa de convencê-lo. Nisso, percebi que o virginiano saía sorrateiro do quarto.

-Filme pornô ao vivo não, com licença... – Riu ao canto da boca e em segundos saiu do quarto.

-Meu egípcio, o que você está tramando?

-Uma linda história de amor está para começar...

-Senti maldade... – O vi sorrir maldoso.

-Olha só que menino mau. Eu só estou tentando ajudar os meus dois melhores amigos.

-Estou pagando para ver.

Nesse instante, fiz questão de lhe dizer algumas malícias em seu ouvido, e eu o ouvi rir de forma tão sedutora que fiquei apaixonado.

-Adoro quando você ri dessa forma...

No mesmo instante, ele se virou para mim e me beijou. De forma tão intensa que eu me agarrei ao seu casaco, sentindo as mãos dele descerem pelo meu corpo, e estranhei a minha vontade de que aquilo não acabasse jamais.

-Vem cá. – Disse ele ao separar-se da minha boca e ir de costas até a minha cama, me puxando e sentando-se. Continuei de pé, e ele me colocou entre suas pernas, enquanto abria nervoso o cinto e o zíper da minha calça.

Enrolei os fios de cabelo dele aos meus dedos, enquanto o observava acariciar-me daquela forma com a boca. Inclinei a cabeça para trás, já estremecendo do contato dele em mim.

-Falou com ele? – Miles conseguiu me assustar quando me cruzou no corredor escuro.

-Podemos conversar?

-Claro... – De novo! Tenso como antes. A voz dele acabou de tremer. Por fim, peguei na mão dele, com carinho e o guiei até a sala de estar, sentando-me ao sofá, puxando-o comigo.

-Então... Não sei de onde começar. Talvez eu deva começar perguntando algo delicado.

-O quê?

-O que o Flégias é para você? – Coloquei uma perna flexionada em cima do sofá, com o corpo virado para o meu amigo.

-Ele é meu amigo. Como você e o-

-Miles, esqueça de mim e do Wimber por um minuto.

-Meio impossível. – Ele riu suave, olhando para mim. – Mas tentarei. – Ele virou o rosto, pensativo. – Flégias... Além de ser o meu melhor amigo, sem contar vocês dois. – Olhou para mim, por um segundo, irônico. -... Não sei explicar, ele é tão...

-Tão... – _Idiota... Brincadeira! _Pensei comigo. -... ?

-... Ele me deixa maravilhado, sexo não é só sexo com ele. É algo muito maior...

-... Você conseguiria dizer isso para ele?

-Nem ferrando. – Por fim, me olhou. – Não comenta com ele.

-Boca de túmulo.

-Por que está me perguntando isso? O que ele disse quando perguntou sobre ontem?

-Eu prometi ao Wimber que iria lhe contar a verdade, embora eu tenha dito o contrário para o Flégias...

-Então fala. Por favor. – Me olhou suplicante.

-Flégias está... – Sentei-me direito no sofá, cruzando as pernas em cima do mesmo. -... Apaixonado por você.

Ele olhou-me com choque.

-Por favor, isso estava óbvio.

-Não estava. Ainda mais pela dispensa de ontem.

-Ele acreditou que andava claro demais, por isso evitou você. A última vez que vocês ficaram, tudo ficou mais claro para ele.

-Não acredito...

-Vai pedi-lo em namoro?

-Não sei. O que acha?

-Vocês que têm que resolver isso. – Nisso, levantei.

-E você e o Wimber...? É _óbvio_ que estão como eu e o Flégias.

-Estamos nada. Vou indo, até. – Desconversei.

-Pharaó, volta aqui e fala. Você e ele estão no mesmo barco... Não é?

Suspirei frustrado com a conversa.

-Sim, eu estou apaixonado por ele, faz um bom tempo já.

-Vai pedi-lo em namoro? – Repetiu a pergunta, e quando o olhei, sorria de forma travessa.

-Às vezes parece um relacionamento o que eu e ele temos... Mas acho que eu não devia levar de forma literal... E você deve o seu pagamento.

-Ah, a promessa. – Ele riu ao canto da boca. – Quando posso pagar?

-Hoje à noite. Esteja no quarto do Wimber. – Lhe dei as costas e sai dali, deixando-o sozinho na sala.

-Que tal convidá-lo? Quem sabe o clima não pesaria ou ao menos não ficaria tão estranho entre os dois. – Sentado na cama do morcego, fiquei olhando para ele enquanto percorria o próprio quarto, um pouco nervoso, depois de eu ter contado parte da conversa que tive com o canceriano.

-Sim, sim, delicioso isso. Mas eu não consigo acreditar que você teve peito para contar.

-Obrigado por elogiar o meu físico.

-Espero que não seja silicone. – Recebi um olhar de acusação e de certo nojo.

-Sou natural, não preciso enfatizar nada em mim.

-Assim que eu gosto. – Parou na minha frente, olhando-me. – Será que seria uma boa? – Agora, estava pensativo.

-Eu acredito plenamente que sim, ainda mais com um empurrãozinho nosso, eles dois vão se acertar. – Sorri vitorioso. Meus planos raramente falham.

-Está bem. – Consegui convencê-lo, novamente. – Você liga ou eu ligo para o Flégias?

-Você. Mas não aqui, Miles pode chegar a qualquer instante, vá lá para o terraço.

-Bom ver que você não é nem um pouco controlador.

-Ainda encontro alguém que obedece... – Sorri infantilmente.

-Vou mostrar quem obedece... – E como ordenei, saiu, resmungando.

Fui para o meio da cama, para relaxar enquanto esperava as companhias, e alguns minutos depois, ouvi um bater na porta.

-Entra! – Senti o cosmo, e me dei conta de que era ele.

Miles entrou, pude ver que sua expressão era de tranqüilidade, e ao me ver na cama, veio sentar-se comigo. Ganhei um selinho carinhoso dele, enquanto se ajeitava na cama, agarrando um travesseiro.

-Cadê o Wimber?

Precisava omitir o que ele fazia.

-Fiodor ligou para ele agora, e os dois estão conversando lá fora. – O canceriano deixou de me olhar e sua expressão ficou de desgosto, ou incômodo.

-Ele está aqui?

-Fiodor? – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Não, Wimber está com ele ao celular.

-Ah! – Alívio visível.

-Não gosta dele, não é?

-Não suporto.

-Ele é um doce...

-Detesto _coisa_ açucarada demais.

-_Coisa_? – Fiquei ligeiramente ofendido.

-É, _coisa_. E mudemos de assunto, gosto de papos agradáveis. E não fica bravo comigo. – Ganhei outro selinho. Ser teimoso é bom...

-Você veio! – De forma teatral, novamente, Wimber abriu e levantou os braços, demonstrando a alegria de ver Miles ali. – Podemos brincar agora?

-Eu e ele já estávamos brincando. Então, _Fiodor_ confirmou? – Olhei bem para o ariano, na tentativa dele continuar com a mentira e omissão, e Wimber me seguiu na trama. E antes de responder, eles dois trocaram selinhos também.

-Sim, ele confirmou o treino.

-Vão treinar? – Miles perguntou com um desgosto, porém fez uma cara tão fofa que vi um ligeiro bico infantil depois de ouvir a notícia, e eu acabei rindo levemente.

-Parece que sim. Ele faltou um dia aí, e pediu para que eu desse aulas ao invés do mestre.

-Deixa ele se ferrar nas mãos do Minos.

-Miles! – Wimber e eu respondemos, em coro.

-Está bem, está bem, calma... Assuntos agradáveis. – No mesmo instante que ele falava, bateram na porta novamente. – Eu atendo. – Ele se levantou do meu lado e foi até a porta, olhei para o meu morcego e ambos sorrimos de forma maliciosa.

Ele abriu a porta, apenas um pouco para ver quem interrompia. E notei que ele ficou um pouco sem ação quando percebeu que era o _crush_ dele que nos veio 'visitar'.

-Flégias?

-Miles?

-Entra... – Deixou a porta aberta e veio para junto de mim novamente. Seu semblante ficou com a mágoa de antes. Ou talvez não fitasse o amigo por nervoso da declaração.

-Então, porque me chamaram _de_ _novo_? Parece que sou vagabundo.

-Bom. – Wimber tomou a frente. – Estamos aqui reunidos, irmãos, por-

-Você não dá certo de padre... – Lycaon olhou, desconfiado. – Não tem ninguém casando...

-... E isso não é um programa de descarrego espiritual, amor.

Nesse instante, eu havia olhado para Flégias, achando que ele continuaria a falar o que o Elfo ali do meu lado falou, e acabei percebendo que houve uma cara feia pela palavra 'amor'. O vampiro riu, e continuou.

-... Ok. Parei. Faz bastante tempo que nós quatro não curtimos juntos... Então o Pharaó me deu a idéia de passarmos essa noite, juntos.

-Juntos? – Olhei para Miles, dando-lhe uma cutucada para ele não comentar nada da proposta.

-Isso. – Complementei, abrindo ligeiramente as pernas e estendendo os braços para Wimber vir sentar-se comigo. E ele veio, então o abracei por trás, de forma forte, não querendo que ele saísse dali. Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto, já com alguns planos em minha mente e olhei para o outro... Futuro casal ali. Flégias ainda de pé, e Miles próximo a mim.

-Desde quando vocês dois são frígidos? – Ri levemente para descontrair o clima entre eles.

-Senta aqui... Fle. – Miles o olhou de relance, com a expressão séria.

-Ah! – Contestou o ariano. E percebi que ele começou a se irritar. – Parem com essa besteira. – Ele se levantou de mim, e eu quis chorar, porém, só observei. Wimber foi até o virginiano, e lhe roubou um beijo cheio de malícia. Segundos depois, estendeu a mão, me chamando para brincar junto com eles.

E eu fui, deixando Miles ali na cama, sozinho.

-E eu? Tenho necessidades. – Ele riu prestes a se levantar, porém eu o empurrei, delicadamente, fazendo-o cair na cama de novo. – Ei!

-Você não protelou com a companhia do Flégias? Então, outros aproveitam. – Fiquei quieto e puxei Lycaon para outro beijo.

-Droga! – O ouvi dizer, e em meio ao beijo que eu dava, senti os lábios do morcego em meu pescoço e conseqüentemente, fui puxado para um segundo beijo. Porém, uma das mãos do outro moreno, percorria o meu corpo com malícia.

Depois de quase um minuto em que Wimber me mordia, senti Flégias não mais tocar em mim, e olhei para ver o que ocorria, e fiquei ligeiramente tenso ao ver que Miles havia se aproximado dele, e o encarava. Mas eu não conseguia presumir o que significava sua expressão. Do amante dele sim, um pouco de tristeza, talvez.

Wimber segurou minha cintura e me deu um selinho. Depois me jogou na cama como se eu fosse uma peça qualquer de roupa. Olhou-me satisfeito, e veio para cima de mim, levantando um pouco a camiseta de manga comprida que eu vestia, mordiscando a minha barriga. Assim, aproveitei para ver se os outros dois entravam na dança.

Eles se beijavam docemente, Miles segurava o rosto dele, e Flégias o abraçava pela cintura. Com o decorrer da carícia, ambos despiam as roupas de cima que vestiam, deixando os corpos cada vez mais colados. Sei que eu adorei ver aquilo, tanto para o bem deles, como para o clima dentro do quarto.

O meu amante veio subindo a boca, e acabou por me forçar a tirar a minha camiseta para continuar com a brincadeira. Mordi meu lábio inferior e fechei os olhos ao sentir os dentes dele em um dos meus mamilos.

Percebi a cama se mexer, e dei-me conta que o outro casal sentou junto conosco. Forcei a abrir meus olhos, porque o prazer que comecei a sentir com o vampiro em meu corpo, fazia com que eu me entregasse.

Miles estava sentado na beirada da cama, e o amante dele estava em seu colo, um abrindo a calça do outro, e acabei atrevendo-me a cutucar Wimber para que ele visse também a reconciliação. Acabamos por parar de namorar e observamos de camarote. Eu, apoiado com os meus cotovelos na cama, e o meu companheiro praticamente deitado em cima de mim.

-Miles... – O moreno quebrou o silêncio entre os dois, mas ainda olhava o que o companheiro fazia em si.

-Sim...? – Acabou por olhar Flégias nos olhos.

-Eu... Sabe que... Eu... – Nisso, eles olharam para nós, e acabamos por disfarçar: Wimber voltou a me beijar. Só que um pouco mais discreto, para ouvirmos a conversa de nossos amigos.

-Tudo bem, Fle... Eu também. – Olhamos novamente e os dois voltaram a se beijar, de forma terna novamente.

Meu morcego e eu nos entreolhamos, sorrindo, e aliviados de nossos melhores amigos terem virado um casal naquele momento.

Só que eu também queria. E acabei suspirando, e nesse momento, eu perdi todo o desejo do momento pelo Wimber, porque eu acabei de me dar conta que eu queria e sentia o mesmo que os outros dois, pelo meu amante daquele minuto.

Porém como eu o conheço, dizer 'eu te amo' naquele instante ia tirar-lhe o tesão.

Ele voltou ao meu corpo, deixando a minha boca, porém fiquei assistindo o casal, e como de costume, deixei meu próprio corpo responder ao outro, mas não os meus olhos.

Vi os dois terminarem de se despir, e parece que Wimber também percebeu, vi uma movimentação da cabeça dele, longe da minha barriga.

Alguns poucos segundos depois, senti a mão dele puxar meu rosto para olhá-lo.

-Sim? – Fiquei surpreso, porque não o encarei como fazia até então.

-Pharaó... – Ele me olhava sério, porém tranqüilo.

-Eu...? – Senti o meu coração acelerar, e acabei por me esquecer de que não estávamos a sós.

-Quer ser meu namorado? Cansei de esconder isso de você.

Como?

-Wimber... – Estou chocado do que eu ouvi. Feliz, apaixonado e contente, mas chocado.

-Olha, se você não quiser... É problema seu, porque eu vou continuar tentando até você aceitar. Nem que seja daqui a cem anos. Esfinges são eternas mesmo.

-E velhas... – Ri de leve, encantado com o sonho que parecia real ali, acho.

-... Não me importa se você anda sozinho, com enfermeira ou de bengala.

-Hmm! – E nós dois viramos para o autor do comentário. Wimber deu um tapa em Flégias por mim.

-Fala nada, palhaço.

-Não bate no namorado do Miles!

-Bate nele de novo e você apanha. – Ameaçou, de brincadeira, o próprio Miles. Achei muito lindo ele admitindo o outro como namorado.

-Não, Miles. Não bate no namorado do Pharaó.

-Namorado? – Perguntou o morcego. – Seus fofoqueiros! E ele não aceitou... – Acabou olhando para mim, um pouco preocupado.

-É claro que eu aceito, Wimber. – Sorri abertamente e sincero.

-Eu amo você! – Ele nem me deixou responder, atacou a minha boca com a dele, intensamente, como sempre fazia.

O silêncio, de conversas, finalizou com o meu namorado. Depois disso, só se ouviam malícias de ambos os casais, inclusive gemidos.

A noite foi longa para nós quatro, mas pela primeira vez, não tocamos uns nos outros como até então costumávamos. Só ficaram ali, se amando, dois casais, assumidos, e fiquei muito feliz, não só por mim, óbvio. Mas por ver que ali seria um começo de um novo caminho. Uma nova perspectiva, ainda mais por nenhum de nós termos uma ficha de namorados muito longa, principalmente relacionamentos duradouros.

Mas eu já sentia que aquilo seria lindo.

Notas da autora:

Título em homenagem à música da cantora/série Kelly Clarkson/Glee. Embora não sendo uma songfic, acreditei que seria um título adequado à história, de certa forma, animada como a música.


End file.
